


Is there somebody who can watch you

by RickedFanfics



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A mess really, Drugs, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickedFanfics/pseuds/RickedFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Rick, music compliant on your favorite house.” The man scuffing about the office, was already waiting for the call. Rick grabs his hat from his desk,  and places it a top of his head. He picks up his keys by the ring loop and holds them with his index finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This my own messed up version of The walking dead, everyone isn't and is who they are on the show. Lines are the same yet not, I added a few things that you learn from fear twd.  
> But other then that it's staying somewhat on the same plot line.

“Hey Rick, music compliant on your favorite house.” The man scuffing about the office, was already waiting for the call. Rick grabs his hat from his desk, and places it a top of his head. He picks up his keys by the ring loop and holds them with his index finger.

“All right.”

The man speaks to himself and nods at fellow partners while walking out, keys clinking against each other as he makes his way the cop car. Rick rubs his incoming bread, letting it grow out now that he doesn’t have to please woman anymore. Yeah his favorite call on any day, Carl making noise for me to come by and see him. I’ll take him up on this offer, today’s been to long too bare. Standing around doing nothing , I wonder what Carl’s playing for me today.

The music is loud, hearing it inside he car, in the garage is a group of boys and one girl Carl the youngest holding his guitar. Glenn twenty three on the drums while Beth twenty one sings a cover of evanescence. I’ve never met the bass player or keyboard player. Drums pound bass plays as she sings but my eyes are on Carl, grinning at me as I get out of the car. Beth sings about the weight of the world, Carl make his way to me still playing. 

“Carl.” Rick yells loudly over the band. He stops playing with a smirk and the band ends the song. 

“The bitch wasn’t suppose to be here, hey just listen too one song.” Rick rubs his bread, with frowned brows.

“you know it’ll mean more community service.”

“yeah, with you.” Carl smirks.

“Just one song sheriff, you’ll like it.”

Rick can’t help but grin and lean on the hood of the cop car watching the band move around for another song. Carl grinning wildly getting into place, eye’s on the cop.

The tune starts low and eerie then they all go at it, Beth singing about trailer trash, about her. I move my eye’s away from the group and keep my eyes on Carl on his hands to his fingers brushing against the guitar strings the beat gets to the point of a good break down Carl grins as the drums beat. Then goes back to playing. Sex metal Barbie, it breaks down again for that beat, Carl somewhat pops his chest and dances about the band, next to the bass player. To Glenn, who leans over to the side against Carl, he flips and catches his sticks and goes back to pounding the drums. It’s coming to an end too soon, the beat breaking down one more time, I can’t get enough of this kid. Rick watches intensely as Carl ends it playing roughly, grinning at me. Music plays from the keyboard player. I know this one, Carl starts to dance around as they gather up their things. No sex Limp bizkit. Carl packs his guitar in it’s case and waves at the band before grabbing his amp , walking to Rick.

“So did you like it.” Rick sits up and makes his way to the drivers set as Carl puts his ‘baby’ in the back and jumps into the front set.

“I love watching you.” Rick starts the car and backs out, Carl grins at that and digs in his backpack for his cd case he pulls out a homemade cd and puts it in the radio, his music playing through the speakers loudly. Rick glances back and forth from the road to the seventeen year old, clicking the forward button going through his music finding what he wants me to listen too. Carl grins landing on a song pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Rick smirks, this kid. I know I have to up keep the law, but with Carl, I’m always breaking my own laws. The first one was when I meet the kid, got in trouble for stilling, I kissed him. .well he started it and Rick found out he was fifteen. He smirks and looks over at Carl. 

Carl cracks his window, smiling over at Rick, biting his lip puffing on the death stick then rubs his bottom lip with the two fingers holding it.

“What’s the plan today sheriff?” Rick can’t help but smirk watching the road.

“I have the rest of the day off, I was just waiting for the call to pick you up.” A rough chuckle escapes his throat.  
“Wanna go shooting, you’ve been pushing too shot with me.” Carl flicks his ashes before spinning around.

“Oh god really, Rick let’s fucking do this, hell yeah.” He sits back down with a big grin taking a drag and blowing it out the window.

“fuck yes.” Carl looks over at Rick “I’m so fucking happy right now, what am I shooting, rifle pistol hand gun?” Rick takes his gun off his belt and hands it over to Carl.

“You know the safety.” Carl nods, unlocking and locking it. “cartilage, trigger aim.” Carl nods showing and doing what was asked.

“I know this place just outside of town, it’s a bit of a drive.” Carl grins, putting the gun back on Ricks belt, safety on. Then without doing or saying anything, Carl rubs at his thigh.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Rick smirks opening his legs to the boy, rubbing his growing member.

“Carl.” 

“hmm” Carl hums back unbuckling his belt, leaning over hand back to the mans thigh, knowing he’s already gone to far.

“Touch yourself.” Carl looks up at the man with a smirk.

“Mister sheriff you want me to touch myself. Always showing off your goods, and won‘t let me have a piece, when can I at least suck you off.” Carl rubbles on, Rick smirks knuckles going white fingers tightly clenching the steering wheel.

Carl leans back into his set with a huff, lifting his ass to pull his jeans down too his thighs, dick hard bouncing from a bump on the road, carl garbs a hold of it, pumping slowly, watching Rick as he drives and watches the show. Carl moans and bucks his hips.

“God Rick why won’t you fuck me yet. . . Won‘t let me suck you.” Carl groans out and pumps harder closing his eyes. Rick lets a hand go of the wheel to wrap around the boys shaft, jacking him off, letting him grab at his uniform. Lifting his legs up to the bottom of the set to widen himself up. Open and wide, Rick pulls off the lone road and makes his way down a dusty road, forty miles off the main road and Carl’s about to come again in his hand. Rick parks the car and stops, getting out. Leaving Carl dumb founded and really horny. 

“Fuck! fucking so fucking close to coming and you pull over what the fuck Rick!” Carl opens his door pulling his jeans up over his ass, leaving his dick hanging out and hard. Carl grabs his member and walks around to Rick standing at the front of the car. Rick just stairs down, before roughly grabbing Carl under his arms slamming him against the hood of the car, pulling his jeans back down and roughly over his shoes, half naked Carl watches Rick tugging his belt off and his uniform jeans down. Rick pulls carl down the hood to the edge and leans down to suck and nip at the young skin. 

“Fuck.” Carl whines out rolling his head off to the side, Rick grunts roughly sucking on his collarbone leaving a purple mark, along with others he left yesterday. He warps a hand behind Carl’s neck and with his other he pulls his briefs down, grabbing a hold of their members pumping. Rick lifts Carl’s head biting roughly at his neck while moving his hand around them both. Tugging and pulling, The boy writhers under the sheriff moaning out loud for the lonely road to soak up, he could scream. Rick won’t fuck him, he’ll kiss bite and mark the boy, But yet he’s still holding back. Carl sigh’s a sigh of relief, coming fastly in the mans hand. Lightly hard, holding onto the next round, as Rick still pumps out his orgasm.

“Fuck Carl, god kid, you’re my heaven.” Carl comes again without trying, just laying under this man, holding their dicks together, stroking their heads and tips, Carl’s come coating his large hand wrapped around him. Carl can only whimper, almost crying in pleasure. Rick leans down kissing the teen while coming onto his chest, Pulling his bottom lip with his teeth. Messing up the teens shirt. Rick chuckles and pulls away. Unbuttoning his uniform shit, tossing it on top of the car hood. Carl sits up leaning his head on his knees holding his legs to his chest with his arms watching the man pull off his under shirt, it’s the most Carl’s seen of his body, it’s the most him and Rick have done and god it‘s heaven, he has abs under his joy killer look. Rick smirks at Carl’s stare, knowing what the teen wants, and pulling him on, is one of his favorite things to do making the teen squirm in every way without even trying. 

Carl whistles and winks at the sheriff,

“Nice body under all those clothes sheriff Rick, Wanna fuck me while you’re already naked.”

Rick smirks back and walks to Carl, who spreads his legs open for him to stand in between. Rick leans down kissing at Carl’s neck while he excitedly runs his hands over the mans chest, fingers grazing across a scar on his ribcage.

“How’d this happen?” Carl pulls back looking up, asking, he doesn’t know much about the man, just the simple Rick that he shows to anyone he passes by. Not the cop Rick, sexual dirty Rick, young Rick, Rick’s Past or who the fuck he is. Carl is clueless to who the man is, and a scar, Carl’s wants to know how it happened and feel closer to filling the void of not knowing the man he’s falling in love with.

“Car chase, shoot out, Thought it was clear, that the man was down, He shot me.” Rick pulls Carl’s dirty shirt off and replaces it with his under shit. It’s two times to big, but Carl loves it, wrapping his arms around himself, looking up at the man.

“I love your smell Rick.” The sheriff grins while buttoning up his uniform and re dressing himself. Carl sits back and looks up at the trees above them. Rick tossing Carl his jean and boxers.

“Put your clothes back on, seeing you open and only wearing my shirt makes me want to jump you.” Carl sits up with a teeth showing smile hopping off the car he pulls Rick into a hug, Just inhaling him, feeling his warm body against his makes everything feel better then what his life is. Rick wraps his arms around the teen, and kisses the top of his head.

“I love you, Carl.” Carl smiles into his chest and nods back. “Ditto Rick.”  
Carl can’t help but grin ear from ear, the drive gives him enough time to asks things he wants too know about his new found partner in crime.

“So how many shoot outs have you been in?” 

Rick shrugs, “A good few, I don’t really count.”

“I bet you’re a good shot. . . .Were you married before?” Rick sighs and looks over at the kid.

“I’m sorry, I crossed the line. . .Glenn was just telling me a little bit about you. .well I was asking about you.. .” Carl bites his lip and looks out the window. Sun soon to be falling over the mountains.

 

“Yeah.” 

Carl looks back at him, a small smile on his face, glad he didn’t fuck shit up.

“We were only married two years, she just didn’t fit me well. It’s been like five years I’m over that it wasn’t much to being with. . .I’ve fucked around with a few woman. . .Then I met your ass, and now I’m breaking what I stand for.” He chuckles.

“You’re someone I would never think of wanting to spend all my living time with. . .but you just are.” Rick looks over at Carl with a genuine smile.

“Shit man.” Carl’s throat hurts, tightening. “My mom’s in jail right now Rick, can I stay with you tonight?” 

“Of course Babe. . . It’s just a thought but if you want you can stay with me once you’re eighteen Carl.” 

“Is that when you’ll fuck me?” Rick chuckles at this, his horny teen.

“Yeah, you got a deal.” 

Carl laughs, “Right, as if you can resist against this sweet body, You own me in a month Rick.”

Instead of shooting they turned around and headed back home, first to Carl’s to pick up his things. Then to Ricks for the night.

Carl walks around Rick’s place eying his home, green yard blue house with white trimming. The door opens to the living room at the right and stairs to the left, past the living room is the kitchen and dinning room. Glass windows clean, a beautiful view of his back yard, a small pool with a ton of green trees and a white wood fence blocking it in.

“So this is my place.” Rick walks in first holding his hand out to Carl, who takes it shutting the door behind him. 

“Real plain,” Rick continues, stepping down to the living room, Carl fallows behind dropping his bag lightly on the ground and sits on the white carpet in front of the wood and glass topped coffee table. Rick sits down on the love seat couch in front of the table watching the teen dig in his bag.

Carl looks up with a grin.

“Since you’re breaking so many laws, I’m sure you can let me break another.” Rick rubs his bread, looking down at the boy.

“Yeah, what is it.”  
Carl wastes no time to pull out his bowl and bag of weed.

“I honestly found this in my moms shit, most the time I have to steal or give a blowjob, I just need to chill tonight, I’m depressed as fuck.” Carl rabbles, picking and filling his bowl, Lighting it up fastly. Rick watches, He was a teen once to, fucked around all the time, smoked weed drank fucked did it all before he got his head straight and cleared his bad name.

“Wanna hit?” Carl ask, sitting up on his knees.

“Yeah pass it over.” Rick leans his arms on his knees, Carl grinning like crazy handing it over. He sits and unties his shoes, pulling them off and stands to pull his pants off. Ricks shirt ends at his thighs with his boxers, and socks bundled down at his ankles. Rick in takes the sight lighting the bowl and inhaling the smoke. Holding it in, eyes on Carl as he turns around and plops down onto his lap.

“My my sheriff, I can’t wait to see you high.” Carl smirks leaning his head back against his chest. Rick brings the pipe to Carl lips, holding and lighting it for him, Carl pulls back and Rick brings it back9 to his mouth puffing it while it’s still lit. They hold their smoke in and almost exhale at the same time.

Carl with a grin jumps off Rick.

“You have a Xbox.” Carl digs through his bag again and pulls out a usb and plugs it into the Xbox, turning it on and the T.V grabbing the remote he makes his way back to the couch. This time sitting next the Rick, he leans over and hands Rick the bag.

“Can you fill it while I look for a song.” Rick smiles and sits back, filling the bowl watching Carl easily using the game system, going to music and scrolling through a hundred and eighty six songs he finds the one he wants and turns up the volume.

“Tag your it, hmm.” Rick hums roughly listening to the song about rape. Inhaling more weed, passing it to Carl, half the bud black and the other green, a smokers way of sharing. . .Carl peeks over at Rick, it can’t be his first time, he was young before. . .

“Hey Rick, did you use to smoke when you were young?” Carl lights the bowl and holds the smoke, looking over at the man.

“Yeah I did, I was a mess of a kid, didn’t really know what to do so I did anything to . . I don’t know. .Fill that. I did a lot of crap.” He chuckles and leans back into couch.

“I wish I could be next to your side for a long time Rick.”

“Why are you saying it like that, I told you I want you to live with me when you’re eighteen.”

“Yeah, but not everyone’s going like this Rick, I’m three times to young for a thirty almost forty year old man. And why would you want a kid hanging around you, I think of us as a fling honestly. . .I want to marry you like, that’s how bad I want this, but I just don’t feel like this is a sturdy ground to dance on if you know what I mean.” Carl inhales roughly, taking to much breath too explain his fear in this thing they have going on.

“Carl.” Rick rubs the back of his neck, rough yet lightly kneading. Carl mewls letting Rick pick him up and put him on his lap.

“You have no idea how bad I want to fuck you right now, just, to prove how much I want you.”

Carl giggles at Rick’s neck pulling back to look at him with a raised brow,

“Then why don’t you.” To which Rick chuckles and lays him on his back, leaning over the teen, kissing at his neck hands roaming down to his boxers. Pulling them off and tossing them to the side. Carl’s just waiting for his pun, he’ll only suck me off and we’ll walk off to bed and sleep till I’m eighteen.

“You know Rick, I’m not a fucking virgin.” Carl puts out there pouting, Rick roughly chuckles and sucks his inner thighs, making his way to his growing member.

“I didn’t think you were.” Carl hits the top of his head and grins holding back his moans. 

“Jerk.” Rick try’s not to laugh while doing his work, making his way to the boy’s dick, sucking his tip before downing him in one go. Carl moans out and rolls his hips into his mouth. Rick’s hold his hips down and sucks roughly, wanting to hear him get loud. 

“God Rick.” Carl lays his hand over his eyes, biting and sucking his lip. Rick pulls his hand away and snaps his finger. He pulls off to speak ,

“Eyes on mine.” Carl grins and opens his eyes looking right at him, watching him go back down. Carl’s cheeks fade from white to rosy pink , watching the man suck him off in between his legs. 

Rick’s try’s his hardest to get the kid to see him, to see this isn’t the end or ever will be. In fact the kid should be scared about how much I truly want him to be tied at my side for the rest of my life. The kid is a god sent, even if god would send this angel, it shouldn’t be to the most selfish man out there. Carl comes and Rick swallows, making carl shake his head with a small huff and grin, closing his eyes and putting his hand back over his eye’s.

“Shit Rick, that was good.”

“Yeah.” Rick pulls his shirt back down on the kid and pulls him up, grabbing the bowl and smokes passing it over. Carl moves closer next to the latter and curls into his side, taking up the pass.


	2. Love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's fall in love,  
>  Ditto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this. .idk story line. It's fun messing around, if you think of a cool hook up or oc like thing tell me I'll add it. I have a wide range of otps and shows people, so please tell me a good story line to add in it'll help me out. Or if you'd like ask me for a fic, anything you like, if i know it well enough or read on it I can make a beautiful work of smut for free.
> 
> http://misskrazystoner.tumblr.com/

Morning rose over the mountains and Carl wakes in Rick’s bed, they had went to bed after getting to stoned. Carl moans his morning throat raspy and thick. He looks around for Rick but finds a note, 

Had a call, I’ll see you later or you can come find me, love you, Rick.\

Carl smiles to himself and walks down the cold steps to the kitchen finding food, eats, gets his back pack and walks back up the stairs to Rick room. A shower, clean clothes morning smoke, he packs his stuff back into his backpack and leaves. Locking the bottom knob before shutting the door. He pulls out his phone and calls Glenn asking what the days plan was.

“Rick got the report of this mornings shoot out?” Rick groans, fingers still to have yet press a button on the keyboard.

“No.” 

“Hey man, I know it’s hard we lost a man, but don’t let it hold back your work.”

“Yeah, yeah, Thanks for your input Daryl.” 

“If it helps.” He sticks around before coming in shutting the door behind him. Rick looks up from his work and watches him sit down in the office chair in front of him.

“Do you think it has to do with what happened there in L.A, my brother said it’s nuts over there right now, he’s coming down here and tonight we’re leaving Rick. I think you should to, before this becomes a epidemic.” Rick nods, he’s seen it coming before most in this town. “Yeah, I’ve been mulling over this all day, and it’s about the only logical thing, isn’t it.” Daryl nods standing and holding a hand out. Rick takes it shaking hands.

“It’s been a pleasure working with you Rick, I hope we’ll find each other some time.” He nods back to the man and leans back in his chair.

“Hey, tell Shane on your way home if you can Daryl.” 

“Yeah, what room is he in?”

“History, room 103.” 

Daryl nods and walks out Rick takes no time pulling out his phone to call Carl.

“What’s up?” Carl answers, sounds like he getting ready to play with the band, chewing gum. Rick smiles, listening to the boy call out to the group that he’s stepping out.

“What are you doing today kid?”

“Um, well Glenn got us into this gig at a rave, like, in a hour.” 

Shit.

“Carl don’t go.”

“What? Rick are you high? You’re not my dad and I thought we’re on a mutual page.”

“No, that’s not, I mean Carl, there’s a illness going around, it’s here, we need to leave town Carl, fuck I don’t even what this shit is but I don’t want you away from me right now.”

“Wait. . That stuff that’s been going on in L.A is here. .”

“Yeah. . .I had to kill a man that was shot eighteen times before a head shot got him down, Carl tell your group. . .Do you want me to get you mom out?”

“Don’t ask me that now jesus Rick.” Carl sighs and walks back to his group phone to his ear. Rick listens to him talk to his friends, hearing their conversation.

“Guys that shit is here now, I knew it was coming, we need to find a safe place, we need a lot food, bring anything you can.” Glenn’

“My dad lives on a land, we have horses chickens even pigs, we can go there for now.” Beth’

“you think he’ll mind so many people there?” Carl asks, chewing his gum loudly and fast.

Rick grunts,

“I have some people that need to tag along, Carl. I don’t know if that’ll work, so many people.”

Carl swallows and sighs,

“Yeah Beth, I don’t know if that’ll work. . .You should go I’m with some else anyway, Glenn you go with her.”

“Just hold your shit for a minute Carl.” Beth, Carl chuckles and waits, all quiet, listening to Beth talk.  
“He said it’s fine, bring what we can and make sure we get there. Come on guys, where are we going to meet.”

“Rick?”

Rick grunts again and sighs,

“Lets meet at the High school, they have a good amount of food, stock up. I have a buddy who works there, let’s all meet there and make are way to Beth’s.”

“All right I tell them, I’ll see you soon Rick. . .and no, leave her.” Carl hangs up and Shane calls almost right after.

“Hey, Rick Daryl just came in here and told my whole class to leave and go home, get ready for a fucking zombie fucking attack, what the fuck is going on Rick.”

“You need to get home too Lori and Judith Shane, I just shot a man eighteen times and he didn’t die till I got the head. . .I have no fucking clue what’s going on Shane, but we’re heading to a land and I want you to come with. It’s better to stay in a large group. Safer. It’s coming, and it’ll be fast, we need to get ready for it.”

“. . .Alright, we’re are meeting.”

“At the high school. .I need you to open the kitchen and we need to stock up on food.”

“Tonight?”

“Yeah, Tonight.”

“Rick, Lori’s calling me hold on.” Rick hangs up and grabs his things, he’s heading to carl. 

The drive isn’t long, pulling into Carl’s drive way. Rick gets out and walks to the door not caring too knock he walks in, yelling out.

“Carl!”

“Up here Rick.” He yells back from up stairs. Rick makes his way up and finds the boy packing in his teenager room, clothes laying everywhere, not clean, a messy bed, three bongs laying about the room. Rick smirks, looking over his posters on the wall. Rock bands, a old mad max poster with Mel Gipson, not a woman around, which make Rick chuckle. Carl looks over at him, standing in the middle of the bedroom, eyes gazing over every little thing in the room. Carl blushes, he never let’s a soul in this room. It’s his place of hell and heaven, bed full of pillows, of all kinds. Some he’d stolen from guys he’d fuck. It’s a bad habit but he goes along with what his head wants.

“You like my room Rick. . .My now that we really don’t have to fallow rules, how about you take me now. . In my bed.” 

It’s like a ‘ting’ in Rick, he looks thrilled by the thought and makes his way to the boy, Picking up his bag of things and placing it on the ground. Rick pulls Carl by the hand to the bed, laying him down, head against all the pillows, legs open for Rick. Who gets on his knees in between them, leaning down to kiss Carl on the lips. He doesn’t waste time playing around, Rick sits back up and pulls both of their shirts off and bends back down to kiss at the naked boys collarbone and back to his lips.   
Carl whimpers lightly, grabbing the back of Rick’s neck holding him close, kissing him like he’s going to die. Rick doing the same, a fear in them both, if this is really happening what will they do. Rick moves his kisses to Carl’s chest, his nipples and down. Pulling off his shoes and jeans. Just in his boxers Rick gets off the bed to unbuckle belts and pull down his jeans and briefs.

Getting back onto the bed naked while Carl watches happily in his bed. Pulling off his last piece of clothing, tossing his boxers off to the side and widening his legs for Rick, who makes his way to the kid. Rubbing their naked self’s together before asking,

“Lube?” 

Carl turns to his side and pulls open his side drawer, grabbing his tingle sensation lube. Handing it to the man, who smirks reading the bottle.

“Does it feel good?” Rick asks while opening the top, Carl just nods with a blush, biting his lip watching Rick coat his dick with the lube, the man licks his lips like a hungry loin about to eat meat. And Carl can’t help, but turn around on all fours, ass up in the air he holds open a cheek for Rick. Holding himself with the other. 

“oh, baby you have no, idea, how hard it’s been holding off on this.” 

Carl can only moan back, whimpering for Rick to do something to his open ass, waiting for him to put his tip to his hole and push in.

“Fuck me Rick, no stretching, no foreplay, just get your dick in me, and fuck me till I bleed.” Rick grunts and rubs his head against Carl’s asshole electing a sweet whimper from the seventeen year old.

“Do it Rick, Fuck.” Carl pushes back, in hopes of Rick to push in roughly. But Rick holds his hips and goes about it slowly, inching his dick through the tight band of muscles. Moaning with a dry throat Rick is in all the way, his sack against Carl’s cheeks. He pulls back just enough and pushes back into Carl. His body moving forward with the mans movement. Carl whines for more but Rick is enjoying the boy to much just too fuck him in a quick second. His young hormones raging for everything all to fast. Rick inhales sharply and exhales with a grunt, rocking the boy with his hips. This is his first time fucking a male, never had he ever thought of a male in any shape or form, but carl is wrapped so badly around his head it’s going to be the death of him.

“Shit Rick.” Carl moans and rocks back to Ricks hips, his body flushed he lays his head against the pillows.

“I love you Carl.”

Rick has gotten use to telling Carl the truth, he really didn’t want to lose the kid, and now he’ll do anything to protect the boy. If things do go west like it is, Rick’s going to drop the bomb on Shane and Lori about him and the teen. He won’t care if anyone is around to kiss his Carl, or fuck him where ever and when ever he’d like. This new world has no rules and meaning behind it anymore. And Carl will get the best Rick, in everyway in front of eyes. He wants Carl to be his partner for life, and means it.

“Ditto.” Carl groans back and wipes sweat off his forehead, licking his lips.

“Turn me over.” Carl moans out. Letting Rick grab a hold of him by the hips and with ease turns him around. Carl’s half lidded eyes gaze up at Rick, he inhales sharply with a gasp when Rick pushes back into him. Rick’s knees under his ass and Carl’s thighs around his waist, he goes back to lightly pulling out and pushing back in. Carl whimpers, his cheeks flushed such a sweet rosy pink it almost makes Rick lose his want to take it nice and slow. His long hair sticks to his skin with beads of sweat, Rick grunts with a sigh and leans down licking up his salty neck to his jaw. Carl gasps lightly taking it all in, the slightest rock and tender kiss leave Carl breathless enjoying this everlasting moment. Rick pecks his soft lips before going in for the kill, attacking his mouth with full force, excited for more. He’s never fucked anything so tight, beautiful, to which everything he does turns him on. Rick grunts and, picks up his pace.

“Rick . Lay down.” Carl, pants out, he pushes Rick back and he removes himself from Carl to lay on his back. Knowing all to well what’s going to happen. Carl’s on his knees waiting for Rick to lay back before crawling over in between the mans legs. He leans down and sucks his head for a moment before climbing on top of his lap.

“Come on baby.”

Carl smirks at the nickname and grabs his dick, lowering himself. The mans member slowly entering back into him, Carl let’s out a long whimpering moan, sitting down all the way.

“mmm, that’s it’s baby.” Rick encourages Carl, rubbing his legs, looking up at Carl, waiting for him to move. 

The teen places his hands flat on the mans chest and begins his work, slowly rocking back and forth electing a husky groan from Rick. Carl smirks at his work and, works his way from slow to fast, losing his want to make it long, who’d care. I’d let him fuck me asleep if he’d want to.

Carl whimpers mixed huffs puffs and groaning, Rick takes all of the boy in, trying to embed his smell in his head. Wanting nothing more then to turn his ass back around. Rick groans Carl already close to coming as Rick still wants more.

“Shit Rick.” Carl moans out loud and shakes, his orgasm taking over his body.

“Rick. .Rick,” Carl gets off him to turn around and slowly sit back down on Rick’s dick, knowing he didn’t finish yet. Carl lays back and the man moans, deep inside him, Carl whimpers as Rick begins to thrust upwards pulling out and hitting back home. Rick wraps his arms tightly around Carl, holding onto the boy as he fucks him roughly now. Carl moves his raised legs from the sides of Rick, to the top of the mans bent legs resting them there and moans out loud. This kid knows how to please him, how to make this feel even better then it did. Carl rocks back and forth on Rick’s chest, letting him enjoy his body. With a grunt Rick rolls over with Carl. Laying him on his stomach, he groans from the tightness made by the new position. Carl opens his mouth but nothing comes out, inside moans cry’s and whimper held back as it feels amazing. Carl’s hard again and his member rubs against the bed as Rick fucks him, holding onto his hips with his rough fingers. Carl groans out and buries his head into the pillow, suck in air every few seconds, Rick not caring one bit to go slow or easy now, letting it go, fucking Carl senseless into the bed.

“You like that baby.”   
Rick leans over, not slowing down for him to breath, brushing hair away from his face. Carl lays his head to the side sucking his bottom lip. 

“I love it Rick.” He sucks in air gasping to Rick pulling out and flicking his hips, dick back in the teen.

“So do I Carl.” Rick leans back down to kiss him, coming fully and deeply in the boy. Who moans out to the warmth inside him. 

Rick stay’s put a moment before pulling out and rolling over. Carl stay’s still taking in the feelings, closing his eyes, lightly smiling, feeling the warm blush on his cheeks. He sighs happily, Rick’s rough finger tips lightly grace over his lower back.

“I’m going to hop in the shower, get your cum out of my ass and jack myself off.”

The man chuckles.

“Well go get in now, I’d get in with you, but it’ll only lead to more sex and we need to hurry.” Carl nods and with a groan he gets out of his bed, walking to his bathroom. Not caring to shut the door he starts the shower, wait’s a moment for it to get warm, and steps in. Rick smiles and moves off the bed, grabbing his clothes off the ground, pulling each item on. After he’s dressed he walks around Carl’s room, looking at his belongings, soon to be forgotten in time.

Rick pulls open a dresser drawer and finds boxers socks , he moves his things around looking under his stuff, finding what he was somewhat looking for. Two dildos and a vibrator, ones glass thick and long, the other pink with bumps and things on it to please the insides, and the pink vibrator has several movements to it. Rick grins holding the clear glass dildo looking over at Carl who’s walking out of the bathroom. Rick holds it up for him to look at, to which he smirks.

“I have to do what I have too do, can’t just trust every tom dick and harry to get me off.”

“Are you going to bring them with?” Rick asks out of nowhere not thinking before talking. Carl grins and shakes his head.

“Not now, seeing that the ‘hold off on sex’ thing is over.” 

“Yeah, I’ll be wearing you out.” Rick smirks back at the boy, bringing over the glass.

“But I want to bring this.” He places it in the bag and puts the bag back on the bed.

“Need help packing?”

Carl walks to his dresser, finding what he wants, to which is a old and torn korn shirt, black skinny jeans and black boots. Rick watches him dress while sitting on his bed.

“Nah, I’m packed.” 

Carl answers, and walks over to the man, rubbing his wet hair dry with a towel. 

“Other then Glenn and Beth, who’s all meeting there?”

Rick swallows and looks around the room again.

“Shane. .Lori and their kid.” Rick’s eyes make their way to Carl, who is grinning like a fool.

“Hell yes my old teacher and your ex wife, both get to see us together.” Rick smirks at the teen.

“I haven’t told a soul, waiting for the right moment.”

“Honestly, Glenn and Beth both knew we we’re going to be together before we even talked.” Carl put his towel down and zips his suitcase.

“I’ve had this huge crush on your ass since you became sheriff.”

Rick thinks back to six years ago, a year after his divorce he became the towns sheriff, a party was held and everyone from then on always treated him with respect, except some of his own friends and partners in the force.

“You were like ten, how could you crush on a man the age of your father.” Rick chuckles but Carl swallows.

“I don’t have dad, That’s what started it, I always wanted this bomb ass father to come into my life, save me from my mom, take my nightmares away, kick bullies asses. Just the whole thing a father gives a son.” Carl smirks

“Then puberty hit like a fucking fright train and I had my first wet dream because of you. Started to crush real hardcore. I also started to get more mouthy and pissy, and fought my mother all the time, started to fuck around, and landed myself in your office.” Carl’s smirk goes dark.

“I think you know where it picks off from there.” 

Rick this time walks to Carl and pulls his face too his by the back of his neck, kissing him roughly and sloppy. Carl moans into the kiss and wraps his arms around the mans neck, holding onto him. Rick pulls back to kiss by Carl’s ear and speak into his ear with a light whisper.

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be, Carl.” 

Carl smiles and tucks his nose into the crook of his neck and hugs him.

“I. . .” Carl sighs.

“I really like you Rick.”

He still can’t say it. Rick sighs and kisses his neck.

“Let’s get going baby.”

“kay.” Carl pulls away with a smile and grabs his bag, then holds the mans hand.

“Let’s get going, baby.” Carl reenacts Rick’s voice terribly but makes him laugh.

They buckle themselves in and Rick pulls out of the driveway, Carl somewhat saying a goodbye to the home before they drive away. The drive to Rick’s was short and he runs in to get his shit while Carl sits in the car. He pulls out his phone but no single, which isn’t right. Carl sighs, it’s starting, roll out of power and no cell singles. A land line will work, but who’s he going to call when they have all cell phones. Rick leaves the house with two bags.

When he opens the door he grins at Carl.

“guns ammo, everything we need for this shit.” Carl grins.  
“Come on, the cell towers are down now, next is the power.” Rick nods and gets into the car, backing out and driving fastly down the road, off onto the main road. They stop at lights, watching chaos, people breaking glass, news is spearing around the word, an outbreak , get to safe homes, stock up on food. A siren starts to ring and it everyone loses their shit’s, grabbing what they can and running to cars, some breaking and entering. Carl gasps when a man hits his window, Rick locks the door before he starts to try to get in. 

“Drive Rick, we need to get to the school.” Carl hits his arm and Rick speeds off, taking back roads to stay away from the mess of a town. They pull up and see two cars and two motorcycles. Rick sighs.

“Daryl and Marl Dixon, don’t fuck with Marl he’s probably gonna try to fuck you, maybe even Daryl, but he’ll hold off.” Carl blushes and gets out waiting for Rick before walking to the group waiting at the front.


	3. Robbers

“Where have you been.” Shane yells walking to the two.

“The fucking whole town is gong crazy.” Carl inputs before walk past the man too his two friends.

“Glenn thank god, where’s Beth?” He looks around before looking over at Glenn.

“She’s talking with Daryl, honestly I think their fucking somewhere.”

Carl chuckles and looks over and Marle sitting on his bike smoking and drinking vodka. Glenn sighs loudly and makes Carl look back at him.

“Why so gloom?” He asks tilting his head.

“Everyone is fucking or has someone to fuck, I’m pissed, I bet you and Rick fucked huh.” Carl smirks nodding his head.

“Yeah we did. But remember Beth has that single sister, Maggie, she’s always potential.” Glenn grins and nods.

“A pizza boy meets the farmers daughter, doesn’t sound to bad.” With that they both chuckle and look over at Beth walking around the corner with Daryl. She’s blushing as he looks relieved, Marle whistles from his bike.

“Looks like my brother got some pussy.” Carl rolls his eyes, as Glenn gets pissed.

“This fucking asshole, he’s been throwing out nasty lines, he’s a dick man.” 

Carl listens, but hears Lori gasp and looks over at her, moving her daughter close, telling the child named Judith, to stay away from that man. The kid looks like she’s six, to young for this new world that’s coming. Carl sighs and walks over to Rick who’s still planning out the trip with Shane. They hold a map together talking plans, back roads and what areas have less people around, Carl steps next Rick. Looking over the map, gazing over the red lines of the way. Beth’s fathers farm is a ways out, It’ll take a full day, and by late afternoon we’ll be there.

“Alright, lets get are asses on the road.” Shane says with leadership. Which Carl finds a bit wired, seeing that Rick is the fuck sheriff of this shit hole. Rick doesn’t seem to mind. They watch Shane walk over to the group gathered, telling the plan, roads and way of this drive.

“What about the food?” Carl asks.

“Shane already got that out here, pilled it in the cars, I guess Daryl had the same thought on it and came here with Marle.” He shrugs.

“Looks like Beth and Daryl are getting along real well.” Carl chuckles at that, and smiles over at Rick.  
Carl’s hand entangles with Rick’s, and he holds his hand back. Carl grins, letting him lead the way back to the car. The rest of the group expands out and gets into their cars. Daryl gets on his bike with Beth, Marle starts his bike and speeds off before everyone. He’s going to be a pain to deal with.

All the cars pull away from the High School and go the route planed out. The Highway is packed with cars and people standing around them. The group passes by the mess on a side road. Marle speeds way ahead of them but is still in sight. Beth grins over at Carl as she passes by on Daryl’s bike, holding him around the waist. They buzz on by and Carl rolls his window down a bit to smoke. Rick turns up the cd Carl put in. Fuck you like an animal blasting through the car. Dry wind blowing by, Carl mouths out the song while smoke dances around his head, flicking his tongue out to wet his lips.

“I wanna fuck you like an animal.” Carl sings out loud to Rick, rolling his hips the best he can while sitting.

“I wanna do so much with you, that involves ten times to much sex.” Carl yells over the music not caring to buckle he gets on his knees, tossing the cigarette out the window. Carl leans over the middle consol. Lips finding his mans, opening his mouth he darts his tongue out licking Rick’s lips before placing a kiss full heartedly, on top of his. Loving the way Rick’s bread leaves the best tingle, Carl pulls back to catch his breath and goes to making out with him. Hand traveling down his stomach to his belt, Rick let’s him undo it and unbutton and zip his jeans. Rick groans as Carl’s hand pulls his semi hard dick out. Carl bends down to lick his tip. Then grabs Rick’s dick, sucking his head lightly, then deepens the man down his mouth. Sucking, and moving his tongue back and forth the best he can with a full mouth.

Rick hasn’t let Carl give him a blowjob, till now. Carl eats it up, trying to give him the best one he’d ever give. Rick groans and tangles a hand in his hair, tugging lightly. Carl moans, sending vibrations down the mans shaft. In a moments of time Rick cums in the back of Carl’s throat, he pulls back wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Swallowing the mans cum, smirking at him.

“Damn good blowjob, baby.” Rick states, tucking his dick back into his jeans, as the line of cars take a turn and drive down a dirt road. All picking up the pace, not caring to drive the speed limit, zooming past trees.

Carl grabs his weed and pipe from his back pocket.

“Wanna hit Rick?” Carl asks while filling up the bowl, digging back in his pocket for a lighter. He lights it up and passes it over to Rick. The man puts the car in curse control letting Carl take the wheel as he lights the bowl. Rick puffs it and passes it back to the teen. Taking the wheel again. Carl grins and hits it, watching the handsome man drive. Not expecting everyone to stop fastly. Rick presses the break down harshly, sending Carl forward, he holds himself in place, Rick arms out and holding the teen back. He puts the car in park and jumps out. Not minding the smoke releasing from the car.

“What the fuck is going on.” A gun shot sends Rick running, another shot sends out through the air. Marle is shooting his hand gun, trying to kill a walking man who won’t fall to the shots on his chest.

“THE HEAD MARLE!” Rick yells out before the walker gets to close. Marl shoots the head this time and the dead walking falls to the ground. Everyone’s now out of their car watching what was happening. Daryl runs up behind Rick.

“What the fuck happened?” Daryl sighs in relief seeing his brother is still okay.

“A walker.” Rick answers, looking over at Carl standing next to him, he elbows Rick and stands on his toes to whisper in his ear.

“Your fly is open.” Rick turns to the side buttoning and zipping his pants, Grinning at Carl like a cheesy teen himself.

“Man what the fuck are these fuckers doing to become like this?” Marl looks over at his brother who shrugs, walking up to the dead body. He takes a look over the body, kicking it, pulling up it’s shirt, finding where the blood pours, a bite mark.

“Looks like that’s how, don’t get bit, you won’t become one.” Daryl stands up looking at the group standing around. Judith in the car but Lori next to Shane. Who looks over at Rick.

“I hope this is the last one on this road, don’t want to be dead in the water out here.” He states and Rick walks over to the dead body, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him off the road. After that he goes over to Carl and grabs his hand leading them back to the car. As everyone walks back. They all start their cars and keep on going the way they where.

Rick sighs and looks over at Carl, rubbing his forehead with his thumb and pointer finger. 

“I want to fuck you so badly right now.” 

Carl smirks and puffs on his pipe, then leans over and blows smoke into his mouth. A shotgun, Rick inhales it an holds. Grinning at the teen. He smiles back and holds the bowl to his mouth and lights it for him. Giving him two more puffs till he says no more.

Carl’s stoned and has the glass dildo in his backpack in the front. So he digs through his bag and pulls it out. Smirking over at Rick. Carl puts the glass on the dashboard and pulls his jeans down to his knees. Bending back down to grab his lube from the bag.

“God damn kid.” Rick is unzipping his jeans again, releasing his dick from his jeans. Carl grins lubing up the glass and turns to the side leaning his head against the window, he starts to probe the glass at his hole. He moans lightly, pushing it in slowly, inching the cold slick glass into his ass. Filling him up to the core, he groans, a little more to go, but he can’t, it’s to much already, so he starts the pull it out then back in. Making noise to every moment he makes.

“God, Rick, I wish this is you.” He groans out, pulling it all the way out and back in whimpering. 

Rick pumps his dick roughly watching the teen move the glass in and out of his sweet body. Moaning to his own hand fucking him. He wants so much more, Rick can tell, but he lets Carl do this on his own. Making him do his dirty work while Rick watches.

“So do I baby, so do I.” Carl smirks feeling close already, the fullness becoming more each time as he shoves more of the dildo into his tight hole. So he comes on the set. Panting lightly. 

“Shit.” Carl bends over to dig in his bag tossing the dildo back and finds a dirty shirt, from his and Ricks last mess. He grins and wipes ass then the seed and tosses the shirt to the ground, pulling up his jeans. He looks over at Rick, hand still on his dick. Carl without thinking twice, leans over to lick his mess up, his hand and fingers, lapping his tongue over the sticky hand. And sucks him dry, with a proud smirk Carl sits back down. Noting that the sun is almost down.

“So where are we stopping for the night?” Carl asks, and Rick stops, with all the rest of the cars. Carl fastly grabs his dildo and lube and shoves them back into his bag.

“What now.” Rick looks down at his fly and zips it. Grinning at his partner in crime. Who smirks back. They both get out of the car, Carl walks over to Rick and grabs his hand, they walk to the front of the line. Passing Lori who obviously looks down at their hands with a frown. Looking back up at Carl. Eyeing the teen as she and Shane walk to the front next to them.

An R.V sits in the middle of the road, and old man working on the engine.

“Hey, can we help out?” Rick asks leading Carl around the large truck.

“Well, I need a water hose.” He looks up from under the hood.

“My names Dale, nice to meet someone that’s not dead on this road.” Rick nods, looking over at Carl.

“This is Carl, and I’m Rick.” Dale looks at their hands and smiles lightly. 

“Well I may have something.” Glenn says standing next the R.V

“We’re heading to a piece of land, Beth’s father owns.” Rick introduces Beth, pointing to her. Dale smiles and nods his head. Glenn comes back with a hose and hands it over to the older man. He, with ease hooks everything up and walks around to start it. I roars to life and he walks back out. 

“If I can, I’d like to come with.” Rick nods, leadership showing through now.

“Of course, how’d you like to fallow close to the front of behind me.” Rick asks him and he says he’ll wait to the side and move in before Rick. To which both Rick and Carl are glad, so they can keep up their ‘entertainment’ . So again everyone gathers back into their cars, all driving to the farm, an R.V behind the blue van and red truck. Before they know it they have three woman tagging along in a car. Carol, Michonne, and Andrea, they all met on the street and got into one car, driving off the road to keep away from the chaos on the mine roads. Alls well, they spend the night on the side of the road. Dale offers Lori and Shane the R.V to sleep in comfortably with Judith. They take up the offer after the fourth time of Dale telling them to. Rick and Carl ran off to fuck in the woods, coming back to see four dead body on the ground.

“Where the fuck where you two?” Daryl asks walking up, roughly swinging his arms out.

“You two can’t just up and leave without saying anything, I was about to come out and look for you, Damnit.” He leans in “Just tell when you two need to fuck so I know where you guys are.”

“Yeah, yeah Daryl, calm you shit. What happened here anyway.” 

Rick and Daryl walk over to the bodies as Carl makes his way to the fire pit and cut down logs laying by it. He sits down next to Glenn with a sigh. Holding his hands out to warm up.

“What kind of world is this going to be here soon. All the dead walking around, killing each other, eating guts and shit. What the fuck is are government doing right now.” Glenn complains, holding his hands out like Carl.

“I mean, we have a child with us, what kind of life is she going to have, living in a world were you have to kill these dead things walking around. She’ll need to only know how to kill, by a shot to the head.”

Glenn shrugs his shoulders, holding back breath he draws out. Looking over at Carl.

“Do, you think this will be are world from now on.”

“Honestly. . .yeah.”

“God damn.” He sighs and leans his head back, looking up at the stars. Carl lays back, his back against the dirt and knees laying over the log. He gazes up at the stars. Glenn does the same.

“Can I lay with them mommy?” A little girl asks and Carl turns his head, eyes meeting Lori’s. He smiles politely.

“If they don’t mind.” She smiles back and lets the girl walk over to the two. Glenn has a huge kid loving part of himself that Carl’s known about because he took him under his arm and did so much with him as a kid. Now Carl’s just to grown to play kids games, but they play music together now, which is a plus.  
“Of course, we’re watching the stars” Carl answers Judith, moving over for her to lay back like them, little feet propped up on the log.

“Why are you watching the stars?” She asks.

“Because there’s moving stars in the sky. I’m sure you’ve heard about a wishing star, a shooting star in the sky that brings you the wish you’re wishing for.” The little girl giggles and watches the sky. Looking for the said thing. Wanting nothing more then to make sure she sees the stars Carl, foolishly wishes himself. For a star to bring her happiness, what little she could have. And as if it was heard a star fly’s by, and she sits up fastly excited ass hell.

“Did you see it, did you, mommy Did you see it!” She almost yells.

“Did you make a wish baby.” Shane asks, walking back to the fire with Rick next to him, who smiles down at his partner. Carl grins and gets up off the ground. Glenn fallows Judith, wanting to play bubble gum with her. Asking Lori to play along, Shane even steps in to play. Rick sits down next to the teen by the fire, Carl cuddles into his side, Rick’s arm wrapped around him tightly. He kisses the top of his head. 

In the morning they all eat, and gather up their things. Packing into their cars they leave their camping spot and head on to the farm. Half a day ahead of them, this day though, was filled with walkers. Having to stop and kill seven times before it was ten. 

“God damn another one.” Carl speaks out, as they pass a dead person walking around. Carl’s eyes widen when he catches a man getting eaten by a walker.

“That mans being eaten alive holy shit, Rick, it’s spreading fastly.” He gasps when Rick stops fastly, a walker crossing the street in front of them. He waits for the dead man to move before speeding back up with the group of cars. 

“This is it Carl… There’s nothing left of human, but us, the survivors of this.” Rick looks over at him.

“You need to keep yourself going Carl. No matter the things that’ll happen, just keep going for, me.”

“I can’t emphasize this anymore more then this, baby I love you and I need you, to stay with me. Never leave, never turn into one of these fucking lifeless bodies walking around. Never Carl.”

The teen sighs.

“If you promise the same to me, I will, kill myself if your gone Rick.” Carl sighs again with a tight throat, looking out the window. Rick puts a hand on his thigh.

“I promise, I’ll keep going as long as you breath, and as long I’m alive.”

Carl intertwines their fingers together, holding his hand on top of his thigh. There’s nothing more scarier then putting trust, and true love into one person. Knowing he’s the man he’ll trust for the rest of his life. Carl sighs again and Rick chuckles.

“Smoke kid. I know Daryl has a good two pounds on him, he jacked the drug room. I don’t doubt that he wouldn’t share with you… .That and you’re cute enough for him to bow down and give in.” This makes Carl laugh as he digs in his bag for his smoke. He offers Rick, but he refuses, letting him help himself as they drive the long lone road. In a trail of cars and RV, Rick thinks off on what to do with this pack he’s leading. Knowing Shane and Lori pulled off the road now almost three hours ago. They had to have decide to leave on their own. I understand, a man leading the group whiling fucking his teenager boyfriend, and mind you that sounds even wired to him.

But here they are, not to far off they can see the farm, like a white god’s sent. Fenced around the barrier off the home, Daryl speeds up for Beth who’s hitting his arm to go faster pointing at her family standing outside waving. Carl laughs like a mad dog. And Rick’s lost, looking at the boy holding his stomach.

“Hershel’s going to shit himself, Beth riding in with this tough guy on a bike, and Glenn’s going to fuck Maggie so fast it’ll make his head spin. . . I guess I’m just happy for my idiot friends.” Carl smiles at Rick.

“And A grown man is leading this group with a gay ass teen next to his hip.” He puts in before leaning over for a quick kiss on the lips. They all park and walk to the front, where Daryl’s shakes the old mans hand and holds an arm around Beth’s waist. Glenn stands off to the side, But Carl grabs him and pulls him over to the woman he’ll soon get to know real well.

“Maggie, this is Glenn, Glenn this is Maggie.”

The Asian grins like a dork and pulls a hand out to shake her hand. From there Maggie takes control of this meeting and Carl walks back over to Rick. Who’s talking to Hershel about staying, and the plan to keep it safe, Hershel doesn’t want to kill them, the dead. So Rick has to talk to everyone about keeping their gun control on lock down. 

 

Andrea is upset by the rule, because she just stated to learn and didn’t want to keep the dead alive. Carl feels the same way but lets Rick over rule the group, standing tall to Hershel’s want. Night rolls in, the sun setting back, Carl stands by the tent Rick out up. He watches over the people walking on about their day. Glenn and Daryl start a camp fire, digging a pit, rocks rounding it, they pile twigs and sticks. Daryl lights it and kneels down, holding his hands out to warm up. Beth is required to stay in the house and Daryl has to fend for himself. The men looks grouchy, but Carl embarks on his plan. Walk up to him and tapping his shoulder. 

“Daryl.”

Carl whispers lightly, bending down like him. 

“What’s up.”

Glenn already left and isn’t in sight, the rest of the group is about the day.

“Think I can get some weed off you?” He asks bluntly. Daryl chuckles and stands, holding a hand out for Carl to stand. He takes the offer and follows the man around the main group to his little spot he picked. Carl notes that Marl is in the tent set up next to the one Daryl lends him to. His skin tingles, Carl knows something is bound to happen in the next few minutes.

The man sits across from Carl, and pulls his bag up onto his lap, opening it. Carl watches as he pull two pounds out, He chuckles at Carl’s light gasp and rips a hold at the corner of one, grabbing his knife of his belt he cuts a the corner of and hands it to the teen.

“I have plenty to pass around, come back for more when you need.”

Carl nods, holding the handful, He smiles at the man.

“For nothing, this easy.”

“Yeah, brother, why don’t you make the slut pay for his drugs.” Marle enters the tent, eyes fixed on Carl.

“Marle, don’t fuck around right now.” Daryl warns his brother.

Carl can’t help this, he’s a horny teen, and likes his fantasy coming to life.

“Yeah Daryl, what should I do to pay you back?” Carl pretends to pled, knowing that he already broke his wall down. Marle sits on his knees, hands gripping onto Carl’s hips. Groin bucking against him the teen moans out and drops what he came for, pulling his pants down fastly.

“This has to be quick, Rick can’t know.” Carl moans again when marl presses his dick against his entrance.

“Fine by me.” The man pushes in, Carl’s still slick from his earlier events, Marle slips in with ease and he starts to buck his hips lightly, then picks up the speed. Carl moans out moving his hands to Daryl’s crotch, unzipping the mans jeans, pulling out his dick. Carl’s wastes no time, sucking deeply, letting the man behind him fuck him roughly, listening to the other groan every time Carl’s tongue laps over his slit.

In a moments of time they all come, Marle ‘nicely’ makes Carl swallow his seed right after his brothers. The teen takes it and pulls his pants up, grabbing the weed he stands.

“I don’t want him looking for me, thanks guys.” Carl smirks at the brothers before walking out into the cool air. The teen looks around for the said man. In his jacket pocket holds the drugs, he sighs and makes his way to the tent. Jumping aback when seeing Rick. It makes him laugh, and Rick grins at the boy, pulling him in by the arm.

“Did Daryl give you a hard time.” Carl holds back the thoughts of that and sighs instead.

“Yeah, lets smoke, I really want to fuck you right now.” 

. . .

Carl groans as Rick is up and ready patting his ass and telling him the day’s plan.

“Carl, did you hear anything I just said?” Again the teen groans. And the man chuckles.

“Ah, kid, you wore your ass out didn’t you.” Carl smirk, getting the hint, and he nods.

“I’m so sore, I take back everything I did, and that’s not like me.”

Rick laughs at his remark, and takes a moment to really look over his. . What is he to me, a partner, spouse, boyfriend. .that all sounds like nothing I want to call him.

“Say. .Carl what are we.. ?” Rick asks without thinking and takes back what he said, but Carl scuffs with a light laugh.

“Fuck buddies.” Carl sits up with a smile.

“You’re my man, so I must be your maiden.”

Now Rick chuckles,

“My dear, a maiden is a virgin. More like mistress, or if we’d like, Alpha omega. . .”

Carl smirks.

“I like that one. .” Carl bites his lip.

“If I wasn’t so fucking sore right now, I’d fuck you.”

Rick can’t help but smile at the teen, he’s really going to enjoy life with him by his side.

“Rick, stop fucking around with Carl and get your ass out here, we’re all ready to go!”

Daryl yells outside the tent, and Rick looks back at Carl.

“We’re going to the nearest town to see what’s going on, we need water, Glenn found a walker in Hershel’s well.” Carl nods, nude, he gets out of the make shift bed to get his clothes on. And fallows his ‘Alpha’ out the tent.

They ride is long, and boring until they get to the town. It’s empty, but walkers are everywhere, roaming around lifelessly. It’s a scary yet saddening sight for the two to take in, the others as well. They quietly make their way about the road, getting out of their cars, walking in silences. Michonne Carol, Marl and Daryl, all with guns walk their way to the front, next to Rick and Carl. In a group they walk to the nearest store, Michonne killed five walkers with her sword, Marle seven with his hand knife only killing if they got close, Daryl used all his arrows and had to re collect on the way. Carol might look weak and small, hell Carl never thought he’d see her kill, But the woman knew her shit, a knife with knuckles on the handle is her pick.

Now Rick, he leads, with the most kills and knowledge, his feet silently making their way, leading the group about the road in the safest way.


End file.
